Future Gohanks (SSJJ)
|FirstApp= Manga: "Dabura and Psidevilman" Game: "Dragon Ball Fusions" |Race=Saiyan/Human |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address= |Alleigance= Time Patrol |FamConnect= Future Trunks (Fusee) Future Gohan (Fusee) Gohanks (Main Timeline Counterpart) Future EX Gohanks (EX-Fusion Counterpart) Future Mai (Lover of Future Trunks) Future Boxers (Half-son) Future Bulma (Half-Mother) Future Chi-Chi (Half-Mother) }} Future Gohanks is the Fusion Dance result of Future Trunks, and Future Gohan. Overview Appearance In contrast to his appearance to the games; Future Gohanks doesn't retain Future Trunks' sword, and his teal wraps and sash are coloured bright red, and instead of his vest being yellow and dark blue it is grayish magenta. Personality Future Gohanks is more serious and more cautious than Gotenks, but is more aggressive, however is capable being calm, and display a joking nature. Also, he is quite polite, well manner, and very strict as he condemns Dabura's use of time travel and becomes annoyed when Leka, and Rola are become tardy. Power Future Gohanks is quite powerful, and shown to be able fight Mrs Bon in his Super Saiyan form equal, and nearly overpowered her using Super Saiyan 2. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast *Time Pass *Burning Masenko *Special Beam Storm *Full Charge Light Grenade - A fully charged Light Grenade that is capable of dealing colossal damage, but can also severely affect the ki of user. Future Gohanks lost 8 minute in their fusion for simply using it. Transformations Super Saiyan Future Gohanks is capable of becoming Super Saiyan due to his fusees being able to become Super Saiyan. He was able to fight on par with Mrs Bon before transforming into Super Saiyan 2 in an attempt to overpower her. Super Saiyan 2nd Grade Future Gohanks has stated that because both his fusee are able to become Super Saiyan 2nd Grade; Future Gohanks can use the form as well, but chosen not to as he knows the weaknesses it possess. Super Saiyan 3rd Grade Future Gohanks has stated that because both his fusee are able to become Super Saiyan 3rd Grade; Future Gohanks can use the form as well, but chosen not to as he knows the weaknesses it possess. Super Saiyan Full Power Future Gohanks is capable of using this form, and is known to be quite strong when using it. Future Gohan and Future Trunks stated that it'd would have helped them if they used it from the beginning they would have had an advantage over Mrs Bon. Future Super Saiyan Future Gohanks is capable of using this form, and is known to be quite strong when using it. Future Gohan and Future Trunks stated that it'd would have helped them if they used it from the beginning they would have had an advantage over Mrs Bon. Super Saiyan 2 Future Gohanks is capable of becoming Super Saiyan due to his fusees being able to become Super Saiyan 2. He transformed in order to defeat Mrs Bon, but before he could do so the fusion ended, and the two future warriors were easily defeated. Category:Canon Characters Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Fusions Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Hybrids